Fanon Mixels Stories
Fanon Mixels Stories is a series made by .chromicsalt. It is another series of Mixels that has similar plots to the original series, but with a few differences. List of Episodes *Episode 1A, Meet the Infernites - The Infernites have a contest to see which one of them should be the leader. *Episode 1B, Meet the Cragsters - The Cragsters play an intense game of soccer. *Episode 1C, Meet the Electroids - The Electroids fight over who should get the first supply of new delicious electrical energy. *Episode 2A, Meet the Frosticons - Slumbo is trying to have a good morning, but Lunk keeps ruining everything with his icy sneezes; meanwhile, Flurr flies around, watching out for Nixels. *Episode 2B, Meet the Fang Gang - The Fang Gang run around Mixels Land, eating every single thing in the area. *Episode 2C, Meet the Flexers - The Flexers find a way to protect their home from Nixels. *Episode 3, Boyroaches - The Boyroaches, and unusual mix of roaches and boys, caue an infestation in all of the Mixels Kingdoms. *Episode 4A, Carroturnip - Teslo and Slumbo try to get a Carroturnip out of the ground. *Episode 4B, Nixels Experiment - Major Nixel conducts an experiment to try to give the Nixels the powers that the Mixels get. *Episode 4C, Meet A Murp - When Zorch and Teslo attempt tp Mix, it becomes a Murp that goes crazy, and Flain, Teslo and Gobba have to stop it, before it creates more Murps.... *Episode 5, Mystery Mix - When 3 of the 9 Series 1 Mixels fall down a hole, they discover a mysterious being named Mixem. *Episode 6A, Stolen Food - Mixels find out that Fain was a Nixel *Episode 6B, Meet The Watercanics - The Watercanics have a meditation contest. * Episode 7A Control- It's up to Teslo,Krader,Flurr,Gobba,and Kraw to help Flain control his monstrous form in order to save his friends from Major's Storm bot and get the cure. *Episode 8 The ultimate final gandshmackin mixin finale part 1- all the mixels team up to deafeat a seemingly unstopable nixel on a sugar high Differences from the actual TV Series Grammar The Cragsters have better grammar now. Ages While the Mixels did not have ages in the original series, they have ages in this series. For their fandom ages, see their pages. Logo Of course, there is a new logo (shown above). However, it isn't very colorful; the only colored part is the Cubit. However, it is comfirmed that a more colorful version might be released. It also looks like it was drawn like a child, so it embraces the childish feel even more than it already is. Category:Fanon Mixels Stories Category:Media Starring Flain Category:Media Starring Vulk Category:Media Starring Zorch Category:Media Starring Krader Category:Media Starring Seismo Category:Media Starring Shuff Category:Media Starring Teslo Category:Media Starring Volectro Category:Media Starring Zaptor Category:Media Starring Flurr Category:Media Starring Slumbo Category:Media Starring Lunk Category:Media Starring Jawg Category:Media Starring Chomly Category:Media Starring Gobba Category:Media Starring Kraw Category:Media Starring Tentro Category:Media Starring Balk Category:Fanon Category:Media Starring Glomp Category:Media Starring Glurt Category:Media Starring Torts Category:Media Starring Footi Category:Media Starring Scorpi Category:Media Starring Hoogi Category:Media Starring Mesmo Category:Media Starring Magnifo Category:Media Starring Wizwuz Category:Media Starring Rokit